Prehistoric Park: Back From Extinction Episode 6
by dinolover4242
Summary: The sixth episode of my version of season 2 of Prehistoric Park. I hope you liked it.


There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time, Nigel is going back to 220 million years ago during the beginning of the dinosaur's age to save some early dinosaurs, but also encountering some other reptiles and other species. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

It has been a success since the park's beginning, with about 31 extinct species so far currently thriving here, with massive herds of sauropods and other animals roaming freely. But Nigel is looking for some more interesting animals to save.

This time though, Nigel will be looking for an early dinosaur that has leapt from the shadows of larger creatures and showing their first signs of its future success stories.

"This skull belonged to one of the earliest known dinosaurs in earth's history, Coelophysis, which can grow to be about as long as a car but only weighs as much as a child. I'm going back to the Late Triassic North America, where Coelophysis were thriving in vast parts of North America."

Back then in the Late Triassic, the continents on earth looked very different, all of the known continents were merged to form a giant supercontinent called Pangaea, here, vast deserts and scrublands were abundant and allowed dinosaurs to adapt to the harsh climate.

Nigel gets ready as he sets up the time portal, as he went through, he sees the world in the Late Triassic very different from today, there were no grass or flowering plants, as an effect, grazing animals have yet to evolve, trees have yet to dominate, there were no birds, instead, early pterosaurs filled a niche of today's birds, there were no large mammals, only small rodent-like early mammals, instead, there are large reptiles and other species that took their place in that time.

Here, in the swampy parts of what is now Arizona, Nigel had spotted an reptile-like animal. "I don't believe it, this couldn't be anything else than a Placerias. It is not a dinosaur, but an early relatives of mammals like me, which makes this a mammal-like reptile or a protomammal, although it was not an ancestor of mammals. It is a herbivore which feeds on ferns, cycads, leaves, and sometimes underwater plants like today's hippos." Nigel says, as he heard an unfamiliar roar from a distant, which startled the Placerias.

Nigel comes to were the sound had came from.

Back in the park, the park's residential Titanosaurs are acting strangely, as vet Susan is about to find out, she discovers that the female Titanosaurs are getting broody, getting ready to lay their new eggs.

Back in the Late Triassic Arizona, Nigel has discovered what made a loud lion-like roar, he discovered that it is not a lion and not even any mammal, it is a gigantic terrestrial crocodile-like reptile.

Nigel said "Postosuchus, it is the largest reptile predator of that time, it could even snap the coelophysis in half with a single strong bite force, it is also strong enough to hunt their usual prey like Placerias."

Before Nigel could study more about the Postosuchus, the Postosuchus notices Nigel in the bush with its sense of smell, so Nigel ran from the Postosuchus as fast as his legs could carry.

Safe, Nigel got back down from the tree he used to escape from a Postosuchus, he is continuing to search for the Coelophysis.

Later, Nigel had found a small herds of large and strange-looking crocodile-like animals. As Nigel discovers them feeding on leaves and cycads, Nigel says "These are Desmatosuchus, which were one of the dominant herbivores of that time along with Placerias, feeding on different varieties of plants. Despite their crocodile-like appearance, even though they're related to crocodiles, they're not crocodiles and unlike crocodiles, they do not eat meat, instead they feed on plants like ferns, leaves, cycads, and other kinds of plants."

As Nigel studies them for a little bit, at last, a small theropod dinosaurs comes to hunt a baby Desmatosuchus. "At last! A Coelophysis!"

As Nigel sets up a time portal, he lures not one coelophysis, but a pack of them which were fighting each other for the kill, with a meat, but has some cycads on it that Nigel didn't notice, which also attracted a herd of Desmatosuchus and Placerias.

Back at the portal, Bob notices Nigel luring a pack of Coelophysis as he says "You got the Coelophysis over there!", but gets shocked as the herds of both Placerias and Desmatosuchus had also traveled through the time portal.

" I don't believe it! Nigel!" shouted Bob as the herd of Placerias and Desmatosuchus had got into the park, where they are now roaming freely with the current free-roaming animals.

"What's wrong, Bob?" says Nigel. "These herds of creatures got through the portal too." said Bob, "Oops, sorry about that Bob, I didn't notice them going through the portal." answered Nigel, but Nigel and the rest of the staffs of the park decided to keep them in the park as they are "unique".

Later, a pack of Coelophysis were located into their own enclosure, which mimics a swampy environment of their time. Titanosaurs now had laid their own eggs of their nest, starting their own generation of Titanosaurs.

Next time in Prehistoric Park, Nigel will head back to Early Cretaceous Argentina to save some of the biggest prey and predators on earth. The park will also be open to the public, allowing guests of all ages to come and see species in life.

Animals Saved From Extinction:

5 Coelophysis (2 males and 3 females)

7 Desmatosuchus (4 males and 3 females)

14 Placerias (6 males and 8 females)


End file.
